


Many

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [33]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Carl talk books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many

There was a small library for the community, though Tara thought that it looked rather picked over. She immediately resolved to gather any books she came across on their next runs. Alexandria needed some better entertainment immediately. “I miss going to bookstores.”

Carl looked at her through the next row of books, “The kind with the coffee shops or just bookstores in general?”

“Oh, I loved the coffee shops, but I would go into almost any bookstore. I loved finding the out-of-print science fiction classics in used bookstores, and discovering original on-going series in new bookstores.” She ran a finger over the binding of the books she was looking at, frowning. “There are certain books that everyone should read at least once in their lifetime. We need to make a list so that you don’t miss out. I bet I could start a book club here and trade some of the good books between members.”

Carl shrugged, “I’d be willing to try things that you suggested. You have decent taste in comics and games anyway.”

“You know what sounds really bad? Of all the many things I miss the most, the dumbest thing I miss is the series of books I was in the middle of reading. It was such a good series, all about a werewolf getting by in the modern world. I’ll never find out how it would have ended because the author is probably a walker and there is no publishing industry anymore.”

“So write the ending yourself. You can do that right, just pick up after the last books and figure out where you would have liked the story to go?”

Tara looked at him sharply, “That isn’t a bad idea. I might have to find copes of the books again to remember all of the things that happened, and to pick up the feel for that universe, but I bet I could do it. Would you read it for me if I did? Every writer needs a critic.”

Carl grinned, “Sure, if you write it then I can try reading it, but I want to read the books in the series too if you find them.”


End file.
